The Princess and The Artist
by TripleHFan
Summary: He's her best friend's brother and is a world famous artist. They have never met before until he went back to his house and saw her. Will living in the same house start to bring out their true feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Paul got off the plane and smiled, and he was finally back home after two years of travelling Europe. Paul was a successful artist and was in Europe studying different types of art techniques and the way that they do art over in Europe compared to the way that they do it in America. After getting his bags Paul got into a cab and went home, he paid the cab driver and walked into his house, he lived in a beach house in Los Angeles. Paul took all of his bags up to his bedroom and saw his sister's clothes everywhere; he let his younger sister stay in his beach house while he was away and she started university last year and he couldn't wait to see her again.

After tidying up the room, Paul got changed into his swim shorts and went outside to lay on one of the sunbeds. One hour later Stacy walked through the door with her best friend Stephanie and went straight up to her room, as she walked in she looked around and knew that there was something different but she didn't know what it was. She continued to look around the room until she laid her eyes on the suitcases in the corner, then she looked around the room again and saw that it was tidier than she left it. That's when she realised that Paul was back. She ran down the stairs and went to look around the house and she couldn't find him then she went outside and saw him sunbathing, Stacy run up to him and jumped on top of him. Paul looked down at his little sister and smiled then picked her up and walked over to the pool.

"Paul don't you even think about it!" Stacy screamed knowing exactly what he was thinking

"Too late, sis" Paul jump into the water while holding Stacy

Stacy screamed as she went under the water, when she got back up she splashed water at Paul when she saw him come up, "You fucking bastard"

"I love you too, come over here and give me a hug" Paul opened his arms for Stacy to go and hug him but Stacy splashed him again.

"Get away from me you crazy man" Stacy went over to the edge of the swimming pool and got out.

"You know you what to hug me" Paul said getting out of the pool then went over to Stacy and hugged her, "I missed you, Stace"

"I missed you too. You missed my high school graduation"

"I know and I'm sorry, I really wished I could've been there but as you know I was in Europe"

"Stace, are you okay? I heard you screaming" Stephanie said walking casually outside with a drink in her hand. Then she saw Paul and Stacy dripping wet, "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm a robber and I was robbing the house until this fucking blonde bimbo pushed me in the water and started to attack me" Paul said very seriously while Stacy was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Blonde bimbo, you're a fucking bastard you know that?" Stacy said hitting Paul in his arm

"Umm, I'm going to call the cops then" Stephanie took her phone out of her pocket and was about to dial 911 when Stacy ran over to her and stopped her.

"Steph don't do that, this is my older brother Paul" Stacy started but Paul interrupted her.

"Half-brother" Paul said. Stacy and Paul had the same mom but different dad's, Stacy's last name was Kiebler and Paul's last name was Levesque.

"Don't even start with that." Stacy hissed at Paul then turned back to Stephanie, "This is my _half_-brother Paul, and Paul this is my best friend Stephanie" Paul smiled and walked over to Stephanie and Stacy to shake Stephanie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Stephanie. So how come you two are in my house?"

"You haven't been in the country for two years, and your house is better than our dorm room"

"Okay, I'm going to dry off. Someone thought it would be fun to jump in the water. That person is me, by the way" Paul said smiling then went over to the sunbed and laid down waiting to dry off.

"I'm going to change my clothes, because I have an idiot for a brother" Stacy walked into the house with Stephanie following her. They both walked upstairs to Stacy's bedroom. Stacy went into the walk-in closet and got some drier clothes out.

"I never knew you had a brother" Stephanie said sitting down on Stacy's bed

"When we went to my house you should've seen some pictures of him around the house"

"He looks nothing like his pictures, in those pictures he really thin and doesn't have that much muscle on him plus doesn't have long hair. Now is completely different, he has muscles everywhere and his hair is very long" Stephanie said as Stacy came out of the walk-in closet wearing a new top with a bikini underneath it.

"True, he was a bodybuilder during high school but stopped doing it because he had to focus on his art and he probably grew his hair longer while he was in Europe" Stacy dried her hair then went and sat down next to Stephanie, "Don't trust him okay, I don't want to see you get hurt"

"If he's anything like you, why would I get hurt?"

"I know there might be a chance that you won't go out with him but he has a habit of purposely ruining his relationships because he isn't a person for a relationship"

"Don't worry, you're my best friend, the last thing that I will do is go out with your brother" Stephanie and Stacy go off the bed and walked outside to join Paul and relax in the sun. When they got outside Stacy and Stephanie took off their tops as they had their bikini's on and sat down on the sunbeds next to Paul's. Before Stacy sat down she leaned over Paul to whisper in his ear so that Stephanie couldn't hear them talking.

"Stay away from Stephanie" Stacy whispered into Paul's ear

"I wasn't plan on getting near her"

"I just need to be sure; you're not going to break her heart like all of your other girlfriends"

"Okay, I'm staying away from your friend, now move you are blocking my sun" Paul said pushing Stacy out of the way

"You're such a girl" Paul smiled then closed his eyes and just relaxed until he was going out.

One hour later Paul was in his old room now since Stacy took over it getting his suitcases and moving them into the other guess room and started to unpack his things. Once he finished unpacking he started to get changed so that he could go with his friends to a club or a bar. Paul walked downstairs in a pair of cargo shorts and white shirt that showed a lot of muscle.

"Stace, I'm going out tonight with Shawn"

"Okay" Stacy said facing the TV not even bothering looking at Paul as he was talking to her. Then she heard a key going into the front door then a voice travelled through the house.

"Who's ready to party?" Someone shouted walking into the house.

"That's Shawn, Paul's best friend" Stacy said quickly to Stephanie who looked confused. Shawn then walked into the living room and went over to Stacy.

"Stace, how are you?" Shawn walked over to Stacy and hugged her, and then looked at Stephanie, "Hello, are you one of Paul European chicks?"

"No, Shawn. This is my best friend Stephanie" Stacy said hitting Shawn in his shoulder.

"My bad, nice to meet you Stephanie. Where's your brother we need to go?" Shawn asked looking around the room

"He's in the kitchen. Make sure he comes home in one piece this time please"

"Last time was an accident, and his fault. I'll see you ladies tomorrow morning, I'm staying here tonight" Shawn said walking in the direction of the kitchen, "Paul get me a beer and let's go"

After Paul and Shawn left Stephanie and Stacy was staying up until midnight when they went to bed because they had a lesson in the morning. The next day Stacy quietly walked out of her room and went into the kitchen to get two glasses of water and a box of painkillers and took them up to Paul's room. She quietly walked into the room and silently laughed at the state of her brother and his best friend. Paul was laying with his head under the pillows and was stretched across the bed while Shawn was laying over Paul's legs hugging another one of the pillows.

"Paul, Steph and I are going college; we'll be back in about three hours. There's water and painkillers on the side if you need any" Stacy kissed Paul's cheek and walked out of the room to go college with Stephanie.

"How are the two drunks?"

"Passed out, Paul wasn't even wake fully to hear me talk to him" Stacy said as they walked out of the house.

"I heard them come in last night, I went to watch them and it was really funny, they bumped into pretty much everything"

"Yep, that seems about right" Stacy and Stephanie laughed as they got into the car and drove to university.

* * *

><p>Paul woke up about two hours after Stacy left and saw that there was water and painkillers on the table next to his bed. He was so grateful for having a younger sister that did these things for him. Paul went to move and pick up the water but he felt something on his legs, he looked down and saw Shawn lying on his legs.<p>

"Get the fuck up, Michaels" Paul said as he started to kick Shawn in his arm. Shawn groaned and hit Paul.

"I have the worst hangover ever; never make me go out ever again"

"I'm dead inside; Stacy gave us water before she left for college though"

"I love your sister; she knows how to take care of us"

"No kidding, I need a coffee. Do you want one?"

"Please, I want this headache to disappear" Shawn said as he and Paul started to make their way downstairs into the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen and Paul looked at his coffee maker and saw that it was empty so he turned it on and waited for it to fill up to get the coffee. Once the coffee was finished Paul poured two cups and gave one to Shawn.

"Here you go," Paul pushed the mug towards Shawn and picked up his then sat on the island in the kitchen, "I have to go to work in about two hours"

"I still don't get why you go to work. You are a world famous artist that has art work in some of the world's most famous art galleries. You make millions why do you work?"

"Because I enjoy what I do, I have a massive client right now and it will make it even more millions"

"Do you know what you are? A workaholic"

"Yeah, I don't have a girlfriend so I am just filling my time with work"

"Maybe, you could date that other girl that lives here?"

"I won't mind if I did, she fucking hot but Stacy has already told me that I can't get near her"

"If I know you, you will be with her"

"I will but the question is how?" Paul smirked and took a sip of his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour after waking up with the worst hangover he has ever had, Paul still had to go to work. Paul was in his office at work staying to stay awake at work when there was a knock at his office door, he sat up straight and made it look like he was working. When Paul invited the person in he looked up from his work and saw that it was his assistant so he didn't need to act like he was doing work around her.

"Hey Paul, I brought you coffee it looks like you need it" Paul's assistant said walking into his office holding a cup of coffee.

"You're amazing Lucy, what would I do without you?" Paul said taking the coffee out of Lucy's hand

"You will be lost, but hopefully you will never have to find out"

"Remind me to get married to you" Paul joked

"I already took care of that; we've been married for three years" Lucy joked back then walked out of Paul's office and went to sit back on her desk.

Paul continued to draw the designs for a company's logo. He hated what the old logo looked like, it was his first day back after leaving and when he got back someone put these designs on his table. The second that he looked at it he couldn't even believe that someone was actually happy about the design.

"Lucy, come in here please" Paul said through the intercom

"What is it?" Lucy asked sitting down in front of Paul's desk

"Who the fuck put these on my desk?" Paul asked angrily throwing a stack of papers in front of Lucy

"I did, someone put it on my desk with a note saying it was for you" Lucy said picking them up and looked at them, "these are terrible, who drew this?"

"I don't know but what I want to know is why they are still fucking working here"

"Paul not everyone is a famous artist like you, they still have learning to do" Lucy said putting the stack of papers back on the desk

"But before you come into this company you have to know what something good looks like and when something is bad. That thing is just fucking awful" Paul said pointing at the papers on his desk

"I know, I don't even know why I was trying to protect this person. I know you have ideas in your head try and draw something else"

"I can't do that not without knowing what they are looking for. I need you to contact this company and have them come in for a meeting with me so I can create a new design" Paul said, Lucy nodded and walked out of Paul's office and went to make the call. After making the call Lucy told Paul what time the meeting was, when Paul came back from lunch he started on a new piece of work trying to distract him from the rest of the work that wasn't up to standard. He was halfway through his work when Lucy walked into his office and sat down in front of Paul's desk.

"You should go home Paul. Come back tomorrow when you are in a better state and not as angry at the world"

"Are you sure Lucy? I have a lot of work to do" Paul said gesturing to his desk.

"You don't have any meetings for the rest of the day. If you get any messages I'll email them to you if they are really important, just have some rest" Lucy walked around Paul's desk and saved his work on his computer and shut it down, "now go home"

"Thanks Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow then" Paul hugged Lucy and made his way out of the building to go back home. When he got home he went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and got a box of painkillers. He swallowed the pills and went outside to relax, but stopped when he saw his sister and a guy that he has never seen before. He walked over to them and stood over the guy.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chris, Stacy's boyfriend" Chris said holding his hand out for Paul to shake.

"No you're not, get out my house" Paul said looking at Chris's hand, Paul grabbed Chris's arm and started to pull him through the house to the front door.

"But I'm Stacy's boyfriend" Chris protested

"And I'm saying get the fuck out of my house. Stay away from my sister alright, bye" Paul pushed Chris out of his house and went back outside to his sister.

"Hi Paul, it's good to see you too. Let me introduce you to my boyfriend Chris. Oh wait I can't you kicked him out" Stacy said

"Funny, don't bring him here again if you want to see him stay alive" Paul said sitting on the sunbed next to Stacy

"Fine!" Stacy groaned, "why are you home at two in the afternoon?"

"Lucy told me to go home, I was getting pissed at almost everyone at work because no one did one fucking thing right"

"What happened?"

"I get to work and see a stack of paper on my desk, so I look through them and see that they are logo designs and when I look at the designs for the logo it is the worst thing that I have ever seen in my life. No one should be allowed to draw that bad and work for the same company as me"

"You really think highly for yourself don't you?" Stacy asked rolling her eyes

"Of course, I'm amazing. It runs in the family, but I think it missed you out" Stacy hit Paul in the shoulder and leaned back on the sunbed, "where's Stephanie?"

"None of your business, I have already told you to stay away from her"

"So I can't even know where she is?" Paul asked turning on his side to look at Stacy

"Exactly, I'm glad we are on the same page" Stacy patted Paul's shoulder and laid back on her bed. Paul was going to just relax with Stacy but he wanted to have a beer, Paul got up and went into the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Stephanie in there, in just his t-shirt which was really big for her and went to about mid thigh, she had a bikini on underneath it but Paul was trying to redirect his attention to something else. He was about to walk away when Stephanie turned around and saw him.

"Hi Paul, sorry I'm wearing your t-shirt Stacy gave it to me to wear over my bikini"

"It's okay, you can keep it. I just came in here to get a beer" Paul went to the fridge and got out a beer then opened it and started to drink most of it, "What are you doing in here?"

"I was trying to get something from the top shelf" Stephanie said pointing to the cabinets,

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah, thanks. Is Chris still here?" Stephanie asked looking pass Paul outside

"That idiot claiming to be my sister's boyfriend. Nope he's gone, I kicked him out because I don't like him, who is he?"

"He goes to our college, Stacy met him last year. He's already met your parents but as Stacy has explained to me, it isn't her parents to worry about but you" Stephanie said sitting on top of the kitchen island table. Paul walked over to her and stood next to her leaning against the table.

"She's right, I'm not the most understanding person when Stacy dates people"

"It's the big brother's job right?" Stephanie asked smiling

"Exactly, if you have a brother then you definitely know that you can't date guys without going through him" Paul said drinking more of his beer

"I have an older brother I sort of know what it's like being in Stacy position"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Paul, I don't really know you but I can tell you that your physique doesn't look that forgiving" Stephanie said, Paul smiled and started to play with Stephanie's fingers. He stopped when Stacy walked into the kitchen and pulled on his ear and dragged him out of the kitchen. She took him upstairs into her room and locked the door.

"What the fuck Stace? That hurt" Paul said rubbing his now red ear.

"I give you simple instructions, _stay away from Stephanie" _Stacy said

"And I was staying away from her. I was just getting to know her, I never knew that was a problem" Paul said

"It isn't a problem but what you were doing wasn't getting to know her" Stacy sat down on her bed and look up at Paul, "I can't watch you hurt her"

"I understand that Stace, trust me I do" Paul said sitting down next to Stacy.

"Good, I'll say this one more time so it can actually stick in that thick head of yours" Stacy said hitting Paul in his head multiple times, "just for me please can you stay away from Stephanie?"

"Just for you, but I need you clarify what staying away actually is" Paul said wrapping his arm around Stacy.

"What you was doing downstairs isn't stay away, I don't mind you getting to know her. Don't put your arm around her when you think that it is acceptable, like now" Paul smiled and removed his arm from around his sister

"I got it, no sexual tension. That's all you got to say munchkin" Paul said messing up Stacy's hair.

"Don't call me that" Stacy said fixing her hair, "Just go downstairs"

"I'm going to my office to work" Paul said he was about to walk into his office down the hall but Stacy pulled on his arm and dragged him downstairs.

"You got sent home because you couldn't work today. You're not working until tomorrow, just come outside and relax with me" Paul nodded and walked with Stacy outside.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Paul was sitting in his office completely some paper work when his phone started to ring, before Paul answered the phone he looked at the time to see if it was the company that he was redoing the designs for and when he saw that it was the time of his meeting Paul picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Paul, its Vince McMahon from WWE calling about my designs for the new brand logos."

"Right, hi Vince. You see there has been a problem that has just come up with your logos and I had to scrap the whole design"

"Okay, so what are you going to do? I need those designs in one week" Vince said becoming worried

"I'll be happy to come down to your building and I will have the designs for you then"

"Great, so when do you think you can come down?"

"I will be able to come down tomorrow, and have the meeting Thursday morning so that by Friday we have made our decision and start making the really design"

"That sounds great; I'll have my assistant email you about the time of the meeting on Thursday and the time that you will be allowed in the building's graphics room to make the logos"

"Thank you, I will see you on Thursday then"

"Bye Paul"

"Bye Vince" Paul hung up the phone and walked out of his office and sat in front of Lucy's desk, "I need you to book me a flight to Stamford for tomorrow and book me a hotel for five days"

"You're leaving again?"

"Yeah, I just made the meeting so if you could get to that and I'll be at home packing and starting the designs because I haven't come up with anything yet. Any really important calls give them my phone number and tell them to call me and any important emails just forward them to me, please. Thank you, I'll see you in a few days"

"Bye Paul" Lucy said as she started to make the bookings for Paul, "I'll email you all of the details for flight and hotel later tonight"

"Thank you" Paul said walking back into his office to collect his things then left to go back home and start packing and actually start the design.

When Paul got home he went straight up to his room and started to pack his suitcase to get ready to go to Stamford. After he finished packing he went into his office that was a few doors down from his room and started to draw his ideas for the new logo. He had been working for three hours by the time that Stacy and Stephanie had gotten home from college and Paul wasn't making any process with the designs. He got out of his chair and made his way out of his office so that he could take his mind off the designs, when he walked out of his office he bumped into Stephanie and fell over. Paul put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing because he needed to make sure that she was okay.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be" Paul held out his hand from Stephanie to take and helped her stand up, "Thank you"

"Do you think you can help me out with something?" Paul asked

"Depends what it is" Paul smiled and took hold of Stephanie's hand and walked back into his office and sat down in his chair and pulled Stephanie onto his lap

"I need you to tell me if this is good enough for the owner to use as a new logo" Paul said picking up the design that he had started

When Stephanie looked at the design she immediately recognised the logo because it was her dad's company. She didn't need to tell Paul that at the moment though, "This is really good, I never knew you could draw like this"

"You never knew that I could draw like this?" Paul asked shocked, "What has Stacy told you about me?"

"That you left the country to study drawing or something like that"

"I was travelling Europe to study their way of art plus an art gallery was displaying one of my art pieces" Paul said, Stephanie smiled and leaned back into Paul

"So you must be pretty good at what you do then"

"I am not only good; I'm great the best even"

"When are you meeting the owner?" Stephanie said picking up the designs again and just kept looking at it.

"Thursday but I'm leaving tomorrow though to get ready" Paul said taking the designs out of Stephanie's hand, "Do you want to help me finish it?"

"Sure why not?" Stephanie stood up and sat down in front of Paul's desk and helped Paul finish his designs. They were working on the designs together for the next hour before they stopped since they were near the end and Paul said that he was going to finish it on the plane there. Stephanie went into her room to get her laptop and work on her assignments while Paul walked downstairs to see where Stacy was. He walked downstairs and saw Stacy sitting outside.

"Stace, I'm going to be on a business meeting for a week or two" Paul said sitting down next to her.

"Do you ever stay in one place for longer than a month?"

"Yes but not this month, I'm going tomorrow so I'll probably see you in a few weeks depending on how the meeting goes" Paul said he then went back upstairs and went to finish packing his suitcase.

Later that night Paul was in his bedroom laying on his bed in a pair of sweatpants talking to Shawn, when there was a knock at his door. Paul looked up at his door and saw Stephanie sticking her head in, Paul signalled her to come in while he finished up his conversation with Shawn. Stephanie walked into his room and sat down next to him on his bed while trying her best not to look at his muscular chest.

"What did I do to get this unexpected visit?" Paul said putting his phone on his bedside table.

"Nothing, I just needed to talk to you"

"If it's about fashion then you are in the wrong room. Stacy's room is two doors down"

"No, do you remember when we were talking in the kitchen and Stacy pulled you out?"

"Yes I remember" Paul said rubbing his ear where Stacy pulled him

"What was that about?"

"Before I answer that, I need to ask you a question. Before you came to college did you have a bad break up that you told Stacy about?"

"No, now answer mine" Stephanie said

"To Stacy and most people in this area of Los Angeles, I'm a player and that's the same as when I go home in New Hampshire. So Stacy is pretty much telling me not to do anything to you because I have hurt so many people in my past"

"Do what to me?" Stephanie asked confused

"Date you, sleep you or anything else in that region, I think"

"And are you going to listen to her?"

"I'm trying but" Paul looked Stephanie up and down, "You're not making it easy"

"Stop looking at me like that and then you might find it easier" Stephanie said hitting Paul on his shoulder

"Try wearing more clothes then it will be easier on me. You can't wear bikini's anymore in my house you are too hot to be wearing one everyday"

"I've never heard a guy said that before, I have an idea. Why don't you stay at work for the whole time you are meant to be there for and by the time you get home I'll be dressed?"

"It's my house and I'm paying the bills, I can be home when I want to be. Unless you want to start paying them"

"How much did you pay for the house?" Stephanie asked actually thinking about it

"2.63 million" Paul said looking at Stephanie serious as he could see that she thought that he was joking.

"I guess I can put more clothes on when you are home but Paul we live in Los Angeles it's 100 degrees all the time" Stephanie said

"True, but you are too, however the difference between Los Angeles hottest and your hottest is that I am able to control how hot you get" Paul said wrapping his arm around Stephanie's shoulder.

"You do release that you are awful at 'staying away' from me right?" Stephanie said when Paul put his arm around her.

"I'm always awful at staying away from beautiful women"

"Can you stop that?" Stephanie asked removing Paul's arm from around her shoulder and turned her body so that he was looking at him.

"Stop what?" Paul asked confused.

"Calling me beautiful, no one has called me beautiful so many times in one sentence before"

"Well they are stupid, blind or just missing out" Paul said moving closer to Stephanie and leaned forward so that they were only a few centimetres away from each other.

"You have to listen to Stacy and not try anything with me" Stephanie said looking into his eyes, but all that was on her mind was kissing Paul because she could almost feel his lips on hers, "Plus if you did try something you won't be able to keep up with me"

"You really think that?" Paul smirked looking down at Stephanie's lips.

"I'm eighteen and you're twenty five, you won't be able to even if you tried"

"Let's see then" Paul leaned forward and kissed Stephanie, forgetting about the fact that he was breaking his sister's trust and that Stacy was only a few feet from his room and could walk in at any moment.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes of kissing Stephanie, Paul started to release what he was doing. Not wanting it to end Paul forced himself to start pulling away from Stephanie, when he did he felt completely bad about kissing Stephanie because he gave Stacy his word and he went and just broke it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. As much as I really want to do that I can't, I gave Stacy my word and I can't break it anymore then I already have"

"It's okay, Paul. If I'm being honest I get it, night Paul"

"Night Steph" Paul knew that he should've done what he did next but he wanted and needed to. He leaned forward and gave Stephanie another kiss but this time it was shorter and softer.

"You're not good at this" Stephanie smiled and got off Paul's bed and went back to her room before she turned back around.

The next day Paul had just got out of the shower and was packing the last few things into his suitcase before getting change into his suit and made his way downstairs to drive to the LAX and get his flight to Stamford.

"Girls I'll see you in about two weeks time" Paul hugged Stacy and kissed her cheek then turned and hugged Stephanie and let his hand drop a little lower than he should've let it to

"Bye Paul, take your time out there no need to rush" Stacy said pushing Paul out of door. Once Paul was gone Stacy turned and faced Stephanie, "Party time"

"We have college Stace" Stephanie said picking up her bag

"Oh yeah, let's go" Stacy picked up her bag that was next to the door and they walked to the car and drove to college.

* * *

><p>Three days later it was Thursday night and Stephanie was getting ready for bed when her phone started to ring. When she looked at the number she didn't recognise it. She wasn't sure whether to pick it up or not but after a few more rings she picked up her phone and answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Steph it's me"

"Paul why are you calling me isn't it like three in the morning in Stamford?" Stephanie said looking at the time.

"Yeah but I really need to talk to you"

"What's wrong?" Stephanie said getting into her bed

"It's that kiss we had, I can't get it off my mind and it's driving me crazy. I know that I broke my promise to my sister but the thing is that I don't feel bad about it, it feels like there is this connection between us and I should follow it."

"Paul, you can't break your promise to Stacy for me I'm her best friend"

"Don't you think that has come through my mind? But I still want to be with you, either I'm messed up in the head for even thinking it or I'm a bad person for caring more about you than my sister"

"I don't know what to say except that you will have to decide if you want to break Stacy's promise and be with me. Call me when you have thought this through because it's too early for you to be thinking this right now, bye Paul"

"Night Steph" Stephanie hung up thinking about what Paul had just said.

As much as she tried Stephanie couldn't get to sleep, all that was on her mind was what Paul had said and what he was willing to do just so that he could be with her. Before she knew it her alarm was going off and she still hadn't slept, so she got out if her bed and had a long hot shower and then once she was dressed she went downstairs and made some coffee so that she could be alert for her classes. Stacy didn't have any classes this morning so she was still sleeping. When Stephanie had just got her class when her phone started to ring, she answered it and stood outside the class.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steph, it's me again"

"Paul you know when I said think it through, I expected you to call me in a few days or even talk to me when you got back"

"I know but I couldn't sleep so I'm calling you. Look I have to say this quickly because I need to go to work but I'm serious about what I said last night, I want to be with you. You was on my mind all night and . . ."

"Paul I'm going to stop you right there. You need longer than eight hours to think about this, when you come back I'm going to be staying in my dorm room because I need to do some assignments and if you really need to talk to me, come to my room and we can talk without Stacy there, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you in a few days then"

"Bye Paul" Stephanie hung up and walked into her class and sat down in her seat and just focused as much as she could in her class. When the class finished Stephanie went back to her dorm room and sent Stacy a text tell her that's where she was staying for a few days.

A week later Stephanie was on her computer in her dorm room when someone knocked on her door. She got up and walked to the door and opened it to see Paul standing there in a suit, he obviously came straight from the airport. Stephanie stepped aside and let Paul in.

"You couldn't go home and get changed or anything?" Stephanie asked shutting the door.

"No because I really want to talk to you but you keep telling me not to" Paul said taking hold of Stephanie's hand.

"I only said that because you have to think everything through. I'm your sister's best friend and one mistake will ruin our relationship with her and I love Stacy like a sister"

"I know this is something huge, I do but its what I want. I talked to Stacy this morning and she told me that she invited you to the family trip to Hawaii"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if I was going to go"

"If you go we can use it as a trail to see if we should go out properly"

"So you want me to go on this holiday for two weeks with you and your family to see if we should start going out" Stephanie said trying to understand what Paul was saying

"Yes, what do you say?" Paul asked, but he saw that Stephanie was thinking about it, "you don't have to decide now, just think about it. Just tell me before we leave to go on the trip"

"Okay, but I might tell Stacy if I'm coming or not before you though"

"That's fine just as long as you don't tell her anything else about the trip" Paul said walking back towards the door.

"I won't, I'll talk to you later. I just need time to think"

"That's fine, I can wait a few extra days" Paul leaned down and kissed Stephanie before turning around and opening the door, "I'll see you later"

Paul walked out of the building and went to his car and drove to his house. When he got home he had to pretend that he didn't know where Stephanie was so he asked Stacy who refused to tell him which ended up with Paul pushing her in the swimming pool. Later that night Paul was getting ready for bed, when he thought about what he told Stephanie and what she told him, if he doesn't do this relationship right then he could be risking the relationship between him and Stacy also Stephanie and Stacy. As Paul was overthinking everything he needed to get advice so tomorrow he was going to talk to Shawn.

The next day Paul was on his way to Shawn's apartment to get some advice from him because he was so confused on what was going on in his mind. Paul pulled his car outside Shawn's apartment building and quickly got out before walking into the building and went up to Shawn's apartment and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Shawn's girlfriend Rebecca opened the door and smiled seeing Paul stood there.

"Hey Paul" Rebecca said hugging Paul and moved aside to let him in the apartment.

"Hey Becky, is Shawn here?"

"Yeah, he's in the lounge" Paul nodded and walked into the lounge and saw Shawn watching TV.

"Don't you have a job?"

"Not on a Saturday, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked turning his head surprised to see his best friend stood there.

"I have a huge problem and I need your advice"

"Not my specialty talk to Becky" Shawn said then he called Rebecca into the room so that Paul could talk to her.

"So what's wrong Paul?" Rebecca asked handing a cup of coffee to Paul.

Paul thanked Rebecca and put the cup on the table in front of them and turned to look at Shawn and Rebecca, "I kissed Stephanie"

"No fucking way, when?" Shawn asked suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Wait who's Stephanie?" Rebecca asked confused

"Stacy's best friend" Shawn said smiling at Rebecca

"You kissed Stacy's best friend" Rebecca said more of a statement than a question.

"Yes but that's part of what I did" Paul said he opened his mouth to say something but he close it again trying to think of the best way to tell them.

"Just spit it out Paul, but if you going to tell us that you slept with her you need to talk to Stacy about this"

"I never slept with her, I asked her to go out with me"

"Are you fucking crazy? You don't go out with girls, you sleep with them then you're gone by the next day. The only time you had a relationship you cheated on your girlfriend" Shawn said shocked that Paul was even thinking about going out with Stephanie.

"Wait Shawn give him a chance to explain to us how dating his sister's best friend is the stupidest thing he has ever thought of" Rebecca said looking at Paul

"I thought it through and it isn't the stupidest thing it could work out well, but Stacy invited Stephanie to the family holiday to Hawaii and I told her that if she goes on the trip then she wants to give us a chance"

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Shawn said

"Please just tell me what to do" Paul said leaning back into the couch covering his face with his hands.

"Just wait for what she does. If she doesn't go on the holiday then come back here so that I'll take you out so you can forget about her" Shawn said which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Rebecca.

"Don't listen to him, when is the holiday?"

"We're leaving next Saturday."

"Great, Shawn and I are coming. You think that this is a good idea, prove to us that you can actually have a girlfriend and not cheat on her and if you can we'll keep our mouths shut about you two dating, deal?" Rebecca said trying to compromise with Paul

"Deal, thanks that means a lot" Paul stood up and hugged Shawn and Rebecca before leaving to go home. When Paul left Shawn turned and faced Rebecca.

"Do you think he can do it?"

"Maybe, but we will never know until the holiday. Do you think he can?"

"No, he's a cheater and that's what he has always been since high school I don't think he knows how not to cheat"

"You could be right but then again he might actually be serious about her. He has never come to talk to us about someone he likes. Maybe just maybe she might be the girl that can change him"


	5. Chapter 5

One week later it was the day that everyone was going on the trip. Paul was sitting on the ground at the airport with Stacy waiting for Shawn and Rebecca to show up. While Paul was waiting was looking around because he needed to know if Stephanie was coming, Stacy hadn't told him if Stephanie was coming and she hadn't talked to him at all over the week. About ten minutes later Shawn and Rebecca was walking through the airport and stopped in front of Paul and Stacy. Stacy smiled at them and went back to her conversation that she was having on her phone.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Paul asked standing up.

"Aren't we waiting for someone else?" Shawn asked looking at Paul while keeping an eye on Stacy who was still on the phone

"Yes we are, Stephanie said that she will be here in like two minutes" Stacy said putting her phone in her pocket and stood up

"Okay, Stace why us two wait for Stephanie and the boys go and wait in the line" Rebecca suggested

"Yeah, take our bags as well" Stacy said handing Paul her suitcase at the same time Rebecca handed Shawn hers.

"Okay, hurry up" Paul said walking away carrying the bags towards the line and waited with Shawn until Stephanie got there. When the boys walked away Rebecca turned and faced Stacy.

"How's Chris?"

"Good, he's a bit scared at the moment though. I forgot to mention that I had a brother that could squash him" Stacy said laughing along with Rebecca.

"He'll be fine, Paul is a big softy inside. Is Chris okay with you going Hawaii without him?"

"Yeah, I told him that it is a family thing and it happens every year. He's okay with it just as long as I see him when I get back"

"See who when you get back?" Stephanie asked walking up behind the girls, making them jump and turn around.

"Steph? I thought you was coming through those doors" Stacy said pointing at the doors that she was just facing

"I came that way, so are we going?"

"Yeah but before. Rebecca this is my best friend Stephanie and Stephanie this is Shawn's girlfriend Rebecca"

"Nice to meet you, but Shawn has a girlfriend?" Stephanie asked shocked

"Yeah, didn't you think he did?"

"No but that's probably because the first time I met him he was drunk"

"He has his moments" Rebecca said laughing, "should we join the boys in the queue?"

"If we must" Stacy said as they made their way to the boys in the queue. After checking in they went through security and then to the first class lounge.

"Have you talked to mom yet munchkin?" Paul asked

"No, I turned my phone off after I talked to Steph. I don't want to deal with mom if we're late"

"So I have to deal with her, thanks" Paul got his phone out and saw that he had three missed calls from his mom, "three missed calls thanks for that Stace"

Paul got up and walked off to call his mom to see what he wanted. While Paul left Shawn turned and faced Stephanie and just sat there looking at her smirking. After awhile Stephanie started to feel uncomfortable.

"What do you want Shawn?" Stephanie asked turning to look at Shawn

"I heard something last week and it could be the reason you're here" Shawn smiled.

Stephanie looked at Stacy and saw that she was talking to Rebecca and wasn't paying attention to her or Shawn, "how do you . . .? Never mind Paul told you, I like him so if he's willing to try then I will meet him halfway. Please don't tell Stacy"

"We won't; Becky knows as well. For this whole thing to work with Paul you have to trust him"

"I do trust him"

"Good" Shawn said, minutes later Paul walked back over to them and sat down next to Stephanie resting his arm on the back of her chair.

"Stace mom is angry that you turned your phone off just to annoy her and she's angry at me for not answering my phone" Paul said picking up his drink taking a sip, "I purposely asked the hotel to keep their room far away from ours"

"Ours? As in we're all sharing a room" Stacy said

"It's a suite Stace, I spent thousands just for this so you better enjoy it"

"I will but that's only because you got us got a suite" Stacy said happily.

About four hours later their plane landed in Hawaii and Paul and Shawn couldn't have been happier. For that whole flight they were stuck with three girls talking the whole time and no matter how much they tried to block them out the girls never shut up.

"You have no idea how happy I am to get off that flight" Paul said as they walked into the airport

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel" Shawn said then he looked at Stephanie, Stacy and Rebecca, "don't you ever shut up. All you were doing was talking about nothing for 4 whole hours. Don't you get sick of your damn voices"

"Nah, we're girls we are able to talk for hours on end" Stacy said walking pass Shawn and Paul to sit down while they got the bags

"Tell me about it" Paul mumbled and looked at Stacy, "why are you sitting down?"

"This is how it goes, girls sit down and the boys get the bags. It's called chivalry" Stacy said smiling at her brother

"Munchkin get off your fat ass and get your own fucking bags"

"Aww, you can get our bags Paul please" Rebecca said wrapping her arms around his waist batting her eyelashes.

"I will only if you pay for your tickets and everything else"

"Fuck off Paul" Stacy laughed, "just get the bags their coming now" Paul groaned and walked over to the bags with Shawn and Stephanie. While they were waiting Paul turned and looked at Stephanie.

"Thanks for coming"

"It's okay, you want to try with us so I will as well even if I have a few doubts in my mind because you're Stacy's brother and I'm her best friend"

"Trust me when I say that you won't regret this"

"I'm not going to" Stephanie said smiling, Paul had the biggest smile on his face it was going to be a good holiday for him. After getting their bags, they were finally on their way to the hotel and enjoy the holiday. It took a day for everyone to get settled in so by the next day everyone was ready to go to the beach.

The next day Paul and Shawn had woken up earlier than everyone and went for a run on the beach, so when it came to around 8 in the morning when the girls woke up the girls were confused where they went.

"Where did Shawn and Paul go?" Stephanie asked walking into the main part of the room where Stacy and Rebecca were.

"It's 8 in the morning so they are jogging on the beach trying to impress every girl that the see walk by" Stacy said drinking her orange juice.

"Harmless flirting, both of them do it continuously everyday" Rebecca said seeing the look that Stephanie had on her face, "I'm use to it, it's their second nature"

"Okay" Stephanie said feeling a little bit more relaxed about Paul flirting with other girls, "do you want to go to the pool?"

"Yes" Stacy and Rebecca said at the same time getting up and walked into their separate rooms and put their bikinis on so that they could go to the pool.

When they got down to the pool they saw Paul talking to his mom, Stacy quickly turned around and walked in the opposite direction before her mom saw her but it was too late.

"Stacy!" Stacy sighed and turned around to see her parents walking towards her.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Stacy said hugging her parents then glared at Paul for bringing them over to her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think both of you are trying to avoid us" Gary; Stacy's dad said.

"I'm not but I can't speak for other people" Paul said pointing Stacy

"Shut up Paul," Stacy hissed then turned her attention back to her parents, "we're not trying to avoid you, we got here yesterday"

"Okay, so where are you two staying?"

"We're sharing with Shawn, Rebecca and Stephanie"

"Oh, well if there isn't enough room one of you is more than welcome to come into our room"

"No!" Stacy and Paul said at the same time

"We mean that it's a three bedroom suite so there is enough room for all of us" Paul said quickly, then he started to look around and saw Shawn which meant he could leave this conversation, "I wish I could stay but me and Shawn were running for just over an hour and I need to go shower. I'll see you later, bye guys"

"Paul!" Stacy shouted as Paul ran off towards Shawn and when she realised that he wasn't coming back she was stuck with her parents, "I'm going to join Rebecca and Steph by the pool so bye"

"Okay, we'll see you at dinner then" Patricia said, Stacy nodded and walked off to go and find Stephanie and Rebecca.

"How did it go?" Rebecca asked seeing Stacy walking over to them.

"Remind me to kill Paul later" Stacy said sitting on the sunbed and closed her eyes to relax.

"Okay" Rebecca said

Later that night it was dinner and Paul was sat at the table with Shawn waiting for Stephanie, Stacy, Rebecca and his parents.

"Where is everyone?" Shawn asked looking around

"The girls are still getting dressed and my mom is probably still getting dressed, so Gary has to wait for her"

"I don't get it. Why does it take so long to get ready? All we did was put on a top and jeans and we were done"

"They're girls, it's what they are there for. Taking time while getting dress and spending all our money"

"Is that what you think Paul?" Stacy asked walking to her seat.

"It depends how much did you hear?"

"Not a lot, just that girls are here to spend all your money and take time getting dressed"

"Of course I don't think that, what kind of brother and son would I be if I thought that of my mother and sister"

"Stop talking"

"Okay, I'm going to get a drink, any of you want one?" Paul asked standing up

"Yes please I would like a pineapple martini"

"Alright" Paul said walking over to the bar and ordered his drinks. Stephanie then stood next to him and ordered herself a drink, Paul looked over at the table and saw that Stacy had her back towards him and Stephanie so he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"You know, the whole point of dating in secret is so that you don't get caught" Stephanie said leaning against Paul's chest.

"And the whole point of dating is for me to spend sometime with you" Paul said kissing her cheek, "I didn't realise that Stacy would be with you most of this holiday until we got here"

"Aww poor baby, what are you going to do?" Stephanie said turning her head to look at Paul over her shoulder

"Take you on a date, any restaurant in the hotel I don't mind and it will be just the two of us" Paul said leaning forward and gave Stephanie a brief kiss on the lips.

"I like the sound of that" Stephanie said picking up her drink and walked back to the table with Paul.


End file.
